Garfield the Deals Warlock
Garfield the Deals Warlock is the sales associate at the Fantasy Costco and handles all of the buying and selling. If a customer does not have the money to pay for an item, Garfield will still accept payment in body parts and fluids. While early episodes included other employees and mentions of a manager, he now appears to be the only person that works there.In the series recap from The The Adventure Zone Zone, Griffin refers to him as the "proprietor and sole employee" of Fantasy Costco, and in episode 58, he appears to have ownership of the store, so this is likely a retcon. History The boys frequently encounter Garfield during their shopping trips and make several deals with him. Several months after the boys lost their memories, Garfield participated in an auction of unsavory artifacts with several other shady magic users, where he was outbid by Barry Bluejeans for a cloning machine. However, he still managed to acquire one somehow. Lunar Interlude Magnus beats him in a test of mercantile wits, allowing him to purchase the mystery bag, the Lens of Straight Creepin' and the Tankard of Potent Drink for 700g. Merle tries to do the same, but, unlike Magnus, doesn't beat him. Lunar Interlude II Magnus purchases the Shield of Heroic Memories and the Glutton's fork in exchange for 1800g and his old shield, signed in blood at Garfield's request Lunar Interlude III Magnus exchanges his old chest plate and some blood for a rapier. Lunar Interlude IV Magnus purchases the Grappling Hook and the Pocket Workshop for 1800g and five hairs from his sideburns. Taako exchanges The Slicer of T'peir Weir Isles for the Flaming Poisoning Raging Sword Of Doom. Lunar Interlude V Garfield decides to close down Fantasy Costco for good due to a mixture of the impending apocalypse, and being outsmarted by Taako during the boys' last trip. Needing some of Magnus' DNA, Taako makes one last deal with Garfield, and trades the Flaming Poisoning Raging Sword of Doom for some of Magnus' blood, though he casts Drawmij's Instant Summons on it so he can get it back later. Garfield gives them a key to the back room of Fantasy Costco, where it is revealed, for unspecified reasons, that Garfield was using Magnus' blood and hair to create a clone of Magnus in his cloning machine. Griffin has repeatedly stated that he has no plans to reveal those reasons. Story and Song Garfield is one of the many allies summoned by the boys to assist them in the final fight against Final John, which he does by tossing an anti-magic grenade at him and his magic flying orbs. Commitment Garfield is inferred to be head of the finances department of the Do Good Fellowship. He appeared in the end of commitment, where he was one of the department heads sending attachments through the broadcast, alongside Grace, Joe, and Scully. His department was noted for the development of "new techniques in finance." He was also mentioned by Richard in the scene prior, in the debriefing room in the security wing. Featured Episodes Fan Art Garfield by Averyhelm.jpg|Garfield the Deals Warlock by Averyhelm. Garfield by Official-spec.png|Garfield the Deals Warlock by Official-spec. Garfield by Chewybats.png|Garfield the Deals Warlock by Chewybats. Garfield by Robynski-Draws.jpg|Garfield by Robynski-Draws. Trivia *Garfield the Deals Warlock was originally used in My Brother My Brother and Me Episode 255, as a character played by Griffin as part of a Harry's razors advertisement. *In Amnesty, Ned Chicane makes a passing reference to his landlord, Garfield, but Griffin interjects and rebukes how canon that was, and how only he can control the Garfield insert. *Garfield has never been described physically, making Griffin feel personally responsible for every image of him being a big orange cat. On realising this Griffin still does not describe Garfield. References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Lunar Interlude